


A New Routine

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chopper instructs Law to begin a new bathing routine after him misfortunes on Dressrosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

Trafalgar Law carefully eased himself into the deep bathtub on board the Thousand Sunny.

He loved, and hated taking a bath for many reasons, and some of those reasons will never change.

He enjoyed how the warm water engulfed him, soothing his body as he sunk down into its welcoming depths that somehow seemed to melt away all the negativity in his heart and mind.

With only his face above the waterline, he glanced quickly at the overflow. The bath was always filled too high. 'They'd better not complain.' Law thought to himself, as the water appeared to be about an inch below the drainage pipe, and he knew full well that litres of its contents would soon end up all over the floor.

It was always too hot, too. If Law didn't know any better he'd suspect that someone was either trying to cook him alive, or make it so he was so hot and dizzy that he was completely compliant and agreeable. He suspected the latter.

Law closed his eyes then and inhaled until his lungs couldn't hold any more air, then submerged the rest of himself beneath the warm water.

This was the part that he hated. This was the time his mind would always retrace his steps on Dressrosa. Unaccompanied, it was something he never ceased to do.

As he held his breath he wondered how he could have possibly lowered his head, and submitted to death after Doflamingo severed his arm. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as his lungs screamed for oxygen, and his mind begged for life.

Every part of him wanted to live, so why had he given up in that moment? The gesture seemed so alien to him now, he could no longer relate to the person he was in that moment.

'This is why I hate taking baths!' Law thought to himself as he came up for air. He was always more contemplative in the steamy bathhouse on board his allies ship when left to his own devices.

Law soon began to feel dizzy, and rolled onto his stomach in the deep, warm water trying to banish any melancholic thoughts from his mind. He hooked his elbow over the lip of the bath tub, then rested his chin on the joint and briefly shut his eyes to steady his mind.

'Showers may be troublesome for you.' He recalled the Strawhat's doctor telling him after he'd helped Law tend to his wounds. 'You should take baths from now on.' He advised, shyly.

Law was more than sure that that was not his professional opinion, and wondered what sort of debt the reindeer owed to have been blackmailed into instructing him into his new cleansing routine.

Whatever the reason behind it, Law didn't care anymore. And just as he reminded himself of that fact, the cause for his lack of concern pressed her breasts against his back, and seductively scraped her nails over his sides as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You took your time, Nami-ya." Law groaned, as he'd become quite drowsy while waiting for her. Though he still managed to pay close attention to how her body slid along his, where her breasts were pressed to his back, and how her stomach rested over his buttocks when she relaxed against him.

"We ran out of shampoo." She explained before placing a kiss at the top of his spine. "I had to make some more." She continued while sliding her body along his to whisper in his ear. "Did you miss me?" Nami asked, letting her lips brush against his auricle.

Law didn't try to hide the shudder that rippled through him from her actions as he hummed in affirmation to her question. A hum that quickly became a needy groan when Nami's left hand travelled up his abs to roam across is chest, and her other hand moved to wrap around his length and give him a gentle squeeze, letting her nails brush against his scrotum as she took hold of him.

"I'll take that sound as a 'very much'." She laughed. Her words elicited a slight chuckle from him while he moved his hips, pressing his cock more firmly into her hand, thrusting to bring himself to a full erection quicker. He'd gone too long without her touch.

Nami loved how he felt in her hand. Every roll of his hips made her feel more powerful as he hardened with her touch, she loved the sensation him thickening in her grasp, and couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

She sank a little lower into the bath, slowly kissing his wet skin from shoulder to shoulder, while her hands continued to tease him. She pinched one of his nipples until it pebbled, then moved to give the other the same treatment.

There was something about touching Law in the warm water that severely turned Nami on. Maybe it was because he'd eaten a Devil Fruit and she knew it was kind of an unnatural place for him to be. Or perhaps it was just feel of his slick, perfect body beneath her fingers tips. A yearning heat flared within her as she allowed her left hand to glide over his prominent muscles and decorated chest. Nami soon parted her legs as she rested on top of him, eager for him to fill her.

Nami rested her ear against the centre of his back then, concentrating on his slightly laboured breathing, and listening appreciatively to the sound of his quickened heartbeat, while her right hand continued to give his length a pulsating squeeze.

"Stop it." Law rasped, not liking the fact that she'd caught on to one of his favourite things to do to her, and that she was relishing in his arousal.

"No! I know why you do it now. It's good to listen to your heart racing because you can't handle my touch." She explained with a triumphant smile.

Without warning, Law quickly flipped himself over, and sighed with pleasure as he buried himself deep inside Nami. She let out a startled scream at the unexpected intrusion, and held onto him tightly to brace herself.

"Who can't handle what?" He asked with a salacious smirk while he thrust up into her in a shallow rhythm.

Nami clicked her tongue while shaking her head at him, laughing through a soft smile. She loosened her hold on him then, letting her hands glide over his shoulders to meet at the back of his head. Her nails grazed his scalp as she fisted her hands into his hair, then roughly yanked his head back, causing him to hiss with pain at the sudden action.

His mind clouded with lust then, and every inch of him tingled as he felt the warm coil of pleasure tightening in the pit of his stomach with every movement of his hips.

Before now, the thought of a woman even slightly sexually dominating him didn't appeal to him even the tiniest bit. Since he had allowed Nami the privilege, though it was only when she bathed him, he'd come to appreciate that domineering Nami was the sexiest thing he could never imagine. The experience never lasted because his own dominance couldn't be suppressed for long, and the excitement paled in comparison to when he teased her, but it was sexually gratifying beyond his belief.

He stared up at her expectedly, eager for the kiss he suspected was coming, Law's heart raced faster as he watched her plump lips part. He was desperate to taste her now.

Law closed his eyes the moment her lips sealed to his in a deep, passionate kiss. As her tongue moved against his, Law's mind hazed with need and desire, causing him to lose the steady rhythm he was thrusting into her with.

He eagerly chased after her lips when Nami pulled away. "I need to wash your hair." She said, smiling at how keen he was.

Nami raised herself up out of the water to lean forward and grab the shampoo that was set on a small table behind Law's head. He kept his arm wrapped around her waist, momentarily stopping her from leaving his length, but soon released her when she purposely pressed her breasts to his face.

Law quickly latched on to one of her nipples, licking and nibbling at her skin until the bud hardened, while he roughly kneaded her right breast.

She squeezed some of the shampoo into the palm of her hand, then eased back down onto his length with a gratified hum. All the attention he was giving her breasts caused he to ache with desire, but it was still too soon for either of them to be satisfied.

Law smirked at her then let out a needy sigh when she began to rotate her hips tantalisingly in his lap, and started washing his hair, massaging his scalp as she did.

He closed his eyes for a moment, luxuriating in her touch, and letting the citrus fragrance of her mikan shampoo fill his nose and lungs.

The smell of oranges had always been appealing to him, from the very first moment he experienced it.

_She was stood at the handrail, up on deck near the helm of the Thousand a Sunny. Nami was upwind of him, looking out to sea and accessing the atmosphere and predicting what effect it would have on the ocean. She had ordered Sanji and Zoro to reef the main, and hurl the head sail to half mast in preparation for the squalls she knew were coming._

_As they sailed close haul into the strong winds, that was when Law got his first dose of her scent. As the storm hit them, her citrusy aroma flooded his senses, washing over him like a refreshing wave._

He could still see her perfectly. Her hair was floating messily on the wind as she turned in his direction to shelter herself form the sea spray that just crashed over the bow. She was a beautiful, vibrant contrast to dark skies, and the treacherous ocean behind her.

It wasn't a fruit he ate very often as a child, so his only real association with the it was through Nami. With every whiff of the fruit he now caught, the image of her in that moment would immediately spring to mind. Though, he smiled to himself knowing that it wouldn't be long until moments like these would be his main association to the scent.

"What are you grinning about?" Nami asked curiously after she couldn't suppress the urge to kiss the happy smile that adorned his lips.

"Nothing." He lied with a sharp, unexpected thrust of his hips.

Nami's breath caught in her throat, and she jolted at his electrifying action, sending a fair amount of water over the side of the bath tub.

"Shit." She frowned, knowing full well she'd have to clean it up.

"I told you to stop filling it so much." He said as he cast his eyes toward the overflow. "Look." He resumed, and nodded in the drain's direction.

As Nami turned to look, one of her breasts brushed against his chin, urging Law to bite her. He pushed the mound towards his mouth, curled his tongue against her nipple, then bit down on the sensitive bud.

The moment his teeth clamped down on her nipple, Nami fisted her fingers tightly into his hair, and dragged his head back so he would release her flesh from his teeth.

The sensation sent a surge of pleasure to rush through Nami's body. She clenched around him, noticing straight away that the distraction of the spilled water hadn't caused him to soften in the slightest.

Law stared up at her mischievously then as she resumed her task of washing his hair. His golden eyes didn't leave her face as she slowly began to rock her hips again.

"Some of us can multitask." She teased, and stuck her tongue out at him, obviously referring to early when he lost his rhythm, hoping to erase the suspicious devilish smirk from his face.

Law snorted, and raised both his eyebrows at her remark, then slowly began to thrust up into her again, matching her slow rhythm as she gyrated her hips on top of him.

He watched her expression carefully. Law knew she was trying to remain composed and stay in control, to act as though his movements, when added to hers, did not affect her. They did, and he could see it, hear it, and feel it all too well. Law loved to look at her whilst she was in the plateau stage, and he could recognize even her most subtle of tell tale signs straight away.

Nami was doing well to stifle her moans, and disguise her pants and her erratic intakes of breath as her orgasm built. But she couldn't stop her pupils from dilating, or hide the dark flush that adorned her cheeks and ears, along with a myriad of other signals. His favourite sign of all was the involuntary contractions of her body, the ones that he could feel so blissfully around his cock.

Though she had been teasing him since the moment she got into the bath, she's also been teasing herself. 'Did she really think she could win?' Law wondered as he gave both her breasts a gentle squeeze, loving the way her hips furiously bucked against him when he pinched her nipples.

Her breath hitched as he let his hand slide down her abdomen. Law held her gaze while his fingers slowly trailed down her slick skin, watching carefully as he saw hints of lust, excitement and defeat, in that order, as he began to draw rough circles over her clitoris.

"Law!" She moaned, bucking vigorously and pulling painfully at his hair. "I need to wash this out now." She informed him through laboured breaths, squeezing her eyes shut, and then throwing her head back.

He was close to his climax, and her imminent orgasm was hastening his. "What happened to multitasking, Nami-ya?" He teased, then began kissing and suckling at the sensitive spots on her neck, then added some welcome pressure to her clitoris.

Her body stiffened before she convulsed uncontrollably in ecstasy on top of him, moaning his name loudly as waves of sheer pleasure surged through her. Law quickly pulled out of Nami, not allowing her ride out her climax as she ached to, and prolonging the build up of his own.

She frowned at him with obvious disappointment as she slumped against him in exuberance. Law didn't feel too bad at her discontent as he had plans to have her coming again very shortly.

He kissed her as way of an apology, then shuffled them further into the centre of the bath so he could submerge his head. "Come on, you need to wash this out, remember?" He smiled as he eased back into the water.

Nami lazily washed the suds from his midnight hair while Law gazed up at her, amazed by how carefully she moved. In all the time she had washed his hair, she'd not once gotten water, or soap, in his eyes.

After a few minutes of running her fingers through his hair and caressing his scalp, Nami leant forward and softly kissed him. She always did this to get him to lift himself from the water, kissing him affectionately but gradually edging away so he would chase her lips, while she smoothed her hands over his hair to help keep the soap off him. Despite the great sex that they had, it was possibly her favourite part of bathing with him.

"Done." She said once he was sat up vertically.

Law held her gaze for a moment while she smiled at him. He found himself getting lost in her brown eyes while a strong sense of adoration took up residence in his chest. He reached up unconsciously to pull her in for a loving kiss that he desperately yearned for.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked through soft, chaste kisses, slightly worried about him.

"Yes." He smiled. "Are you going to wash the rest of me now?" He asked, quickly changing the subject so she'd forget his unusual behaviour. He wasn't ready for her to know yet, or even sure if his feelings were reciprocated.

"Stand up then." She instructed, then got up out of the water and offered her hand to help him to his feet.

Law slowly stood up, laying a trail of blazing kisses on her slick skin until he was towering over her. Nami smiled up at him, showing him the same hungry expression he'd seen on her just after they'd left Punk Hazard.

_One evening, after her crew had fallen asleep, Nami had challenged the insomniac to a card game. When things didn't go in her favour she confronted Law, accusing him of cheating, and the feisty minx wouldn't back down, and eventually squared up to him. Clima-Tact in hand of course, and Kikoku out of sight._

_Law tried to use his height to intimidate Nami, but he instilled her with something other than fear. After that, he knew it wouldn't be long until he would have her pawing at him to take her._

He could see that in her again, right now. A hunger for him that he was more than willing to feed, but he wouldn't give her what she wanted just yet. One of his favourite parts of his new cleansing routine was still to come.

He smirked, then nodded in the direction of her shampoo. Nami rolled her eyes at him, then reached for the bottle. She doused her hands in the mikan infused liquid then wrapped her arms around him, and began to run her hands over his skin.

It hurt Nami the first time she bathed with him. They had been intimate after leaving Punk Hazard, but Law was cold and emotionless for a while after Dressrosa. Lost, maybe. He repeatedly insisted he didn't need any help from her, or from anyone.

When she saw all the wounds Doflamingo had inflicted on his skin, she was inconsolable. It tortured her as she tried to imagine how mentally scarred Law might be because of that man, and he wouldn't open up to her about anything that had happened. She broke down and held him, though she felt their embrace was more for her benefit than it was for his.

As time had gone by, it seemed that both his mental and physical wounds had healed. He gradually warmed to bathing with her, and now pretended to be completely incapable of doing anything to clean himself, blatantly enjoying any, and all the attention he could squeeze out of her.

She always cleaned his back first. Nami would rest her chin on his sternum and stare up into his tantalising aurous eyes as her hands appreciatively roamed his slick skin, loving the sensation of his muscular torso pressed firmly to her soft, sensitive breasts.

Law didn't care how perverse his thoughts were in that moment. He always concentrated on the feel of her body pressed to his, and how her breasts moved against his wet skin as she stretched to clean him, reaching up over his shoulders, and when her hands moved to his behind.

He tensed his body in anticipation of what he knew was coming next. He was certain she was a sadist too, and loved his pained expression when she firmly grabbed his buttocks.

Law could tell that Nami didn't even try to hide the smirk on her face as her hands slid down his body, and rested over the swell of his ass. He tried to growl at her, but it soon turned into a laugh when, for once, she gave him a gentle squeeze, then slid her hands up his sides and attempted to tickle him as she cleaned beneath his arms.

She tried to tickle him every time, and failed miserably. Though now, Law had come to appreciate that she was simply trying to make him laugh, no matter what, that's why she hadn't stopped when he told her he wasn't ticklish.

There were elements to her character that reminded him terribly of Corazon. She was protective, altruistic, and always seemed to be trying to lift his spirits. Law imagined it was one of the many contributing factors to why he'd come to cherish her. Nami's sharp mind was the first thing he noticed about her, it piqued his interest in her more than her voluptuous figure did, and only after then was he made aware of her caring nature.

Law cupped her face and lovingly kissed her through his laugh, before she had chance to move and stand behind him, before the mood changed.

When Nami pulled away from their kiss, she licked his bottom lip seductively then slowly stepped behind him, clawing at his chest as she did. Law closed his eyes then so he could concentrate on how, and where, she was touching him.

He slid his hand behind his back, then used his knuckles to part her thighs and inserted two fingers inside her. Nami gasped when his hot digits penetrated her. She instantly felt weak as she was still sensitive from her orgasm not long ago. She knew she'd have to control herself if she was going to tease him as she planned to, but she couldn't help but rock her hips against his hand.

She pressed her body flat against his back, trying to ignore the simple but exquisite piston motion of his fingers, and the hot shivers that they sent through her body, then lightly raked her nails down his abs, then back up his sides.

Law felt his cock twitch eagerly for her to touch him, but Nami placed her hands flat to chest, and continued to lather him up, tormentingly.

She ran her hands down his body again, teasing his lower abdominals, then her hands moved to the top of his thighs. Law swallowed hard as he felt his whole body begin to warm and his heart race. His breathing quickened when her hands began to ascend his body, letting her fingers skirt past the base of his penis as they rounded back up to his chest.

Law exhaled a few ragged pants then, he was fully hard again now and desperate to be inside her. A shiver rippled through his body at the very thought of her fingers wrapped around his length.

Nami slowly started to move her hands down his abs to give him what he wanted, she moaned when Law removed his fingers from her body in order to catch her hands, and stop her hands from descending.

He looked down at her over his shoulder. Nami smiled the moment she saw his needy expression. "I think you should clean me with something other than your hands." Law suggested. He's had enough of her teasing now. She smirked at his suggestion. Then began to walk around him, holding his gaze and biting her lip until she was standing in front of him.

Law immediately stepped forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss. He tugged on her orange curls, pulling her head right back so his tongue could have full access to her mouth. Nami's fingers tangled in his hair so he couldn't pull away from her.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue glided across hers, a slick heat that sent lightning coursing though her body as he massaged her tongue with his. Nami felt as though she couldn't catch her breath, and had to briefly break away from their kiss when his hand left her hair, and he slid his fingers inside her to stoke her desire. She hooked her leg around him in an attempt to urge him to fuck her, but he pulled away from her lips and said, "Stop teasing me and get your mouth round my cock."

Nami relented, realising then that she had already had an orgasm, and he hadn't.

Law exhaled a lengthy groan as she kissed down his body, leaving a blazing trail of fire as she slowly got to her knees.

His golden eyes were focused on her, poised with a needy stare. "Come on, Nami-ya." Law begged as he now burned for her attention.

He let out a breathy sigh when Nami wrapped her fingers around his length and slowly began to stroke him. He stared down at her with a searing gaze as she tormenting handled his length, teasing him she soft kisses against his pulsing shaft, until she finally lapped at its dewy head.

Nami loved to hear the harsh sounds of his breathing. Law almost growled as she continued to torture his throbbing member, never taking him into her mouth like he needed her to.

She looked up at him then, after seeing his desperate expression, Nami place her lips around the head of his cock and took as much of him into her mouth as she could.

"Nami-ya!" Law groaned through gritted teeth as he threw his head back, trying to not thrust his length down her throat.

"Fuck." Law cried out, then quickly looked back down at her, his pupils were dilated with desire, eager to watch her hot mouth glide over his length. He pushed her hair out of her face so he had a clear view of her sucking his cock.

She released him from her mouth then to rotate her tongue sinfully around his tip. The sight of his flushed cheeks caused a wave of heat to swirl through her, urging her to devour him again. She wanted to see him squirm with pleasure while she tortured him with her mouth, but before she got a chance to, Law roughly pushed her away.

Nami looked up at him in confusion and saw that Law was completely at his limit. "Fuck this." He growled in primal need as he leant down between Nami's legs, and roughly thrust into her, slamming his lips into hers for a hungry kiss.

"Wrap your legs around me." Law ordered in a commanding tone as he moved them both to get a hold on the edge of the bath to support them.

"Tora-o?" Nami whispered close to his ear, drawing his attention. His eyes instantly focused on her lips, then capturing them in another searing kiss as he began to thrust into her relentlessly, and quickly bringing back to the height of her arousal.

"Wait, Law!" Nami shouted when she noticed how the bath water had begun to move with them, and was now spilling over the side with every furious thrust of his hips.

"I told you to not fill it so much." Law chided her again, not letting up his passionate assault on her body as his climax was too near to care about anything other that how her body felt around him.

Nami's body was soon convulsing around him, urging him to pound into her harder as she moaned loudly with every thrust. Her erratic breaths fanned against his ear as an electrifying wave erupted from within him, surged through every inch of his body, and forcing his eyes shut as his mind clouded with ecstasy.

He slowed his pace then, and continued to roll his hips, thrusting into Nami in a shallow rhythm. "You alright?" He felt compelled to asked her since she hadn't moved, and still had her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Yes." She answered in an exhausted breathy tone.

Law kissed her then while he tried to catch his breath, and trying to move her into a more comfortable position. Despite her buoyancy in the water, Nami body was still heavy with lassitude, and more difficult to manoeuvre than he anticipated.

"Don't!" Nami shouted when he pulled out of her, not wanting his seed to get into the bath water. "I still haven't washed my hair." She sighed.

"You can have a shower." Law suggested as he pulled the plug to release the water. "I'll help." He smiled.


End file.
